Sangre Licoy
by ceciceci1
Summary: Acompaña a Nikki, una chica atrevida y guerrera, y a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble en su camino a Erebor, comparte sus aventuras, sus miedos, y todos los peligros y emociones que viviran.


Un rayo de luz, otro, y ahí va otro más; esta amaneciendo y unos tímidos rayos de sol se cuelan por las cortinas del dormitorio de una muchacha, rubia por lo que parece. Se llama Nikolina, pero a sus amigos, pocos si cabe decirlo, les permite que la llamen Nikki, de manera cariñosa.

Dicen que la luz es buena, y que un nuevo amanecer siempre trae nuevas esperanzas, pero cuando has estado toda la noche de fiesta emborrachándote sin dormir, digamos que la luz de un amanecer no es lo que desearías ver cuando despiertes, o no tan pronto por lo menos.

-Jodeeer- Dijo la chica girando sobre las arrugadas sábanas y descubriendo para su sorpresa que a su derecha había un chico- ¡Damon! Despierta- Si ella se jodía y se despertaba, entonces todos se joderían y se levantarían, esa era su filosofía.

-¡Mierda Nikki, que quieres! Que resaca…

-Me he despertado y me aburría-Dijo mientras encogía los hombros de la forma más natural- y no exageres, tanto tu como yo sabemos que no te puedes emborrachar, así que sin borrachera, no hay resaca- Exclamo la rubia como si nada.

-Le quitas la emoción a todo, así normal que no pueda vivir una experiencia mínimamente humana ni por una vez- Dijo el chico con indignación

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que todavía tenías una pequeñita esperanza de sentir algo humano- Afirmó Nikki en relación a la charla constante que solían tener.

-Solo lo decía para picarte, además… ¿Quién quiere sentir las cosas humanas? Me han dicho que son dolorosas, y eso de los sentimientos está sobrevalorado…- Dijo defendiendo su postura, la verdad es que después de tantos años de vida, o mejor dicho de existencia al moreno le quedaban pocas esperanzas de llegar a sentir algo que verdaderamente mereciera la pena, a sus 267 años lo único que quería era disfrutar, lo cual no le era difícil debido a su físico, moreno con unos ojos azules más profundos que las minas enanas y con un brillo propio de las estrellas élficas.

-Lo que tu digas… pero algún día lo admitirás y entonces me deberás una botella entera del mejor licor de toda la Tierra Media, ¡Voy a ducharme! Ahora vengo- Dijo mientras se metía al baño.

-¿No te apetecería antes un poquito de Damon?- Dijo de manera sugerente, con la esperanza de que a la chica le apeteciese hacerlo una vez más.

-Nop, lo que sí que me apetece es un buen desayuno, si fueras a cazar algo me harías un gran favor, por el cual puede que te recompense luego…

\- Voy a ver qué encuentro… lo mismo te subo al dueño de la posada esta- Exclamó Damon más para sí mismo que para la chica.

-¡Ni lo pienses! Un puma, un oso, o incluso un par de conejos, me da igual; ¡Pero no mates a nadie!

-Vale vale…- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación de alquiler.

Nikki se empezó a desnudar, se metió en la tina y empezó con lo que sin duda seria un muy lenta y relajante baño. Tenía que pensar que hacer, no podía seguir yendo de fiesta en fiesta emborrachándose y acostándose con Damon, tenía que empezar de nuevo.

Podía irse a cualquier ciudad y empezar con una vida, mentir sobre quien era antes, buscarse un trabajo honrado y entablar amistades allí, también podría plantar florecitas en su nueva casa y comprarse un perro, buscar un novio, ¡Y hasta podrían tener hijos! No… Esa vida no era para ella. Tampoco podía volver con su familia, no todavía, sabía que sería bien recibida, pero allí la gente tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre ella, y no la apetecía pensar en cumplir todas ellas. ¿Y qué más la quedaba? Seguir tal y como hasta ahora, con Damon de aquí para allá, sin un rumbo fijo; es decir, la gustaba mucho el ir de fiesta con su amigo todas las noches, pero cuando se mudaban…. Eso era lo peor, sentir que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, sentir que si en ese momento desaparecía, tan solo Damon la echaría de menos, y no por mucho tiempo, si no hasta que se encontrase con otra chica, su familia puede que también la echase de menos pasado un tiempo…

Estaba destinada a eso, a no tener una casa, no tener a alguien que la dijese cuanto la quería cada noche al acostarse, esa era su maldición, siempre la alababan por su belleza, pues pocas mujeres en la Tierra Media podían rivalizar con su aspecto, también era aclamada por sus gestas de batalla, y por su gran domino de las armas, pues pocos hombres en la Tierra Media podían rivalizar con su manejo de armas; y por eso mismo casi nadie se atrevía a hablarla, por miedo, así que eso era lo que la quedaba, vagar sin rumbo, ¡Joder! Tenía que cambiar eso ya… si la viera su abuela ahora mismo… ella había sido un gran apoyo para la chica desde siempre y viceversa, no por nada era su nieta favorita…- pensó con una gran sonrisa en la cara- pero ella ya no estaba allí… se había ido y por un lado estaba contenta porque sabía que ahora estaría en un lugar mejor pero por otro lado… dios cuanto la echaba de menos…

TOC, TOC, TOC

-¡Ya va! MIERDA MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA- llamaban a la puerta y ella todavía estaba desnuda den la bañera.

Cundo por fin consiguió vestirse y abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando vió a aquel viejo mago enfrente de ella, hacía años que no le veía.

-¿Gandalf? Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo invitándole a entrar.

-¡Oh mi pequeña Nikki! Bueno…. Puede que ya no tan pequeña- Dijo con una sonora carcajada- Venia a proponerte una cosa, una aventura.

-¿Qué tipo de aventura?

-Una para ayudar a unos enanos a recuperar lo que es suyo… Vamos a recuperar Erebor y a enfrentar a Smaug.

-¡Me apunto!- dijo sin pensárselo dos veces- Pero con una condición a la lagartija esa la mato yo.

-No dejaría que fuese de otro modo.


End file.
